1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus having an improved configuration to allow a charging roller to come into contact with or be separated from a photoconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses include copiers, laser printers, facsimiles, etc. In operation of an image forming apparatus, a photoconductor (image carrier), which has been charged by a charging device, is selectively exposed to light such that an electrostatic latent image is formed on the photoconductor and then, a developing device develops the electrostatic latent image into a toner image. As the toner image is transferred to printer paper, formation of the image is completed. Toner remaining on the photoconductor is removed by a cleaning device.
The photoconductor, charging device, developing device, cleaning device, etc. are installed in a cartridge container to constitute an integrated process cartridge. The process cartridge is separably coupled to a body frame of the image forming apparatus. A user performs a maintenance function of the image forming apparatus by installing or separating the process cartridge.